


Ride the Lightning

by zilia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Electrical Play, Fast times at Avengers Tower, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Inappropriate use of hammers, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sex Toy Mjolnir, Soft bro fun, Steve Rogers deserves nice things, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: An accidental electrocution leads Steve to an uncomfortable revelation.





	Ride the Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [withinmelove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withinmelove/gifts).



> Why isn't this ship called "Thteve"?
> 
> Written for MCU Kink Bingo, for the "electrical play" square.
> 
> Thanks to Claudia_flies for the beta. I couldn't have written this without her! Dedicated to withinmelove, as she waited to patiently for it!

It happens by accident the first time, when they’re sparring together in one of those insanely reinforced gyms Tony has that’s supposed to be pretty much everything-proof. Steve gets in the way of Mjölnir and fumbles the shield, not quite managing to block it in time. The lightning zings out of the hammer, and although most of it ricochets off the shield relatively harmlessly, shooting into the ceiling and causing a minor explosion, one streak catches the edge of his fingertips. The shock zips through his body and he stops in his tracks with a yell.  
  
At the sound of his shout, everyone stops what they’re doing. Thor is the first to recover, lowering Mjölnir and starting towards him, looking concerned.  
  
“Steve? Are you well?” he asks, brow furrowed with anxiety. “I am sorry, my friend. It was an accident.”  
  
Steve’s hand, and actually his whole body, is still tingling. The sensation is distracting enough that it’s taking him longer than usual to form words.  
  
“Should you get to medical, Cap?” Clint asks, after a few more seconds of silence.  
  
Once he recovers the power of speech, he says “no, it’s all right, Clint, Thor. I’m OK. My fault.” He’s breathing heavily, his muscles cramping, his head swimming, but it doesn’t feel serious. “I don’t need medical. Just need to catch my breath.”  
  
They look sceptical, and even Tony is looking like he might argue for a second, but when he says “seriously, guys, I’m all right. But maybe we should just call it a day for today?” they drop it, and turn away in the direction of the elevators.  
  
This is a relief, because while he’s not hurt, the most awkward thing about this, the thing that he really, really, _really_ hopes that nobody else noticed, is that for some reason he’s achingly, dizzyingly hard.  
  
\---  
  
Once Thor really is reassured that Steve’s OK, he won’t stop pestering him to work on coming up with some kind of technique for them to fight using Mjölnir and the shield together.  
  
“It could open up lots of possibilities for working in the field!” he says enthusiastically the fifth or sixth time they have this discussion; in the kitchen today, where Steve had just been hoping for a quiet cup of coffee and a bagel rather than surprise sexual flashbacks.  
  
“Wouldn’t it be dangerous to keep combining lightning and metal?” he asks, although he’s not really hopeful that this will work as an excuse; neither he nor the shield have taken any lasting damage, unless you count the fact that he keeps replaying it to himself whenever he’s feeling particularly horny and frustrated, which is not something he’s planning on sharing with the group.  
  
He’d be lying if he said he’d never thought about Thor in that way; he’s dazzling, and his combination of strength and genuine care for his teammates on top of his good looks makes him difficult to resist. But it had always been under control before. Now that he’s felt the lightning and its effects on his body, he can’t get it out of his head.  
  
“C’mon Cap, don’t you know more science than that?” Tony says, and Steve mentally kicks himself for handing him a gift-wrapped opportunity to show off his superior knowledge again. “Vibranium’s not a reactive metal. You saw how it deflected the blast no problem. It’d be ideal, really.”  
  
Steve takes a moment to feel betrayed by his shield, which up until now has never let him down.  
  
“As long as we test it properly, of course,” Bruce adds, and Tony rolls his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Mr Safety, as long as we test it properly under safe conditions and you don’t get your fingers caught again.”  
  
“That’s _Dr_ Safety,” Bruce retorts, and then things degenerate quickly into an argument over who has more PhDs. Steve tunes them out, because it’s pathetic to hear two such highly qualified people squabbling over something this petty. As he turns his back on them, he notices Thor watching him, Mjölnir dangling casually from one hand. He swallows.  
  
“So?” Thor asks, and Steve sighs, with a sense of depressing inevitability. He’s not going to be able to put this off forever. Might as well accept it and use it as a test of his willpower.  
  
“Yeah, OK.”  
  
Thor’s face lights up, like an eager puppy being offered a walk. “Now?”  
  
Steve sighs again. “Sure. Let me get my shield.”  
  
He brings the rest of his bagel into the elevator with him, using the fact that he’s still eating it as an excuse not to have to talk to Thor. Thor doesn’t seem to mind this, keeping up an excited stream of chatter about the other things he’s tried and failed to bounce lightning off in the past. Trash cans. Water. Various Asgardian temples.  
  
_My naked body_ , adds a treacherous voice in Steve’s brain, and then he wants to kick himself again.  
  
Thor waits politely outside Steve’s apartment door as Steve goes in to fetch his shield. He’s never had to discuss this with any of the other Avengers; they all just knew, somehow, once he moved back into the Tower from DC, that he would need to enter his apartment alone after being away for any time at all, just on the off-chance that he had an uninvited but much-desired guest waiting for him in there. He’s never had so much as the slightest hint of his presence, of course, but Steve’s never given up hope, even after months.  
  
Steve spots the shield precisely where he left it by the kitchen table, where the customary note saying PLEASE DON’T LEAVE I’LL BE BACK SOON (which, in a spectacular breach of Tower security, also lists his cell phone number) is still prominently displayed. He scoops it up and heads for the door.  
  
The shame of still clinging to this stupid, desperate wish after such a long time almost outweighs the shame of being mildly aroused at the thought of Thor accidentally electrocuting him again, even though they come from two very different places in his brain.  
  
Thor gives him a small smile when he returns, hesitating for just a fraction of a second before striding off towards the elevator again.  


\---

  
The thing is, it actually works _really_ well, almost as though Mjölnir and the shield were designed to be used together. The shield deflects Mjölnir’s lightning with a precision focus, and once they’ve mastered close-up work, they start working on more long-range stuff. If Steve could just resist the urge to position his fingers so that they get caught by the lightning for his own illicit enjoyment, they’d be in business.  
  
Sadly, it sometimes proves to be more than he can handle, and he’s allowed himself to be zapped on the fingertips three times since they started training. Three glorious times. The last time, he’d had to lower the shield quickly in order to hide his erection.  
  
Thankfully nobody had noticed, but it was getting out of hand.  
  
This time, he’s not so lucky, although unlike the previous times, it’s more of an accident.  
  
He and Thor meet at the gym early, as they had discussed before, and warm up by throwing the shield between them. It’s always so hard not to think of Thor as a giant golden retriever at the best of times, and that’s made even more difficult when they’re literally playing a game of Frisbee. Thor takes obvious pleasure in the game, grinning widely, his muscles barely straining with the effort. He’s ridiculously good-looking in any situation, but he’s at his best in battle, Steve thinks; something about the exertion of it, the focus, the exhilaration. He’d love to draw Thor like that, to try to capture exactly what it is that makes him look so alive in combat.  
  
He reaches for the shield, not realising until it’s too late that Thor’s propelled it towards him with a bolt of lightning, which catches him square in the forearm.  
  
Every nerve ending in his body lights up. He sees stars. Then he sees the ceiling as he lands flat on his back, and the shield bounces painfully onto his chest a couple of times before rolling away.  
  
“STEVE!”  
  
Thor bounds towards him across the gym and skids to his knees beside Steve’s head. Steve blinks a couple of times and his face swims into view.  
  
“Hi,” he says stupidly, blinking some more.  
  
“Are you all right?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine, I just need a minute, maybe.” Part of the reason why it’s so difficult to focus might be that it feels like most of his blood has rushed to his cock. He’s in pain, but it feels _so good_. “Can you help me up?”  
  
“Just lie still,” Thor tells him. “Do you still have feeling in your limbs?”  
  
Steve tries to nod, but it hurts, so he stops. Thor anxiously starts patting down his arms, checking for injuries, and then, before Steve can stop him, his sides. He’s just about to continue on to his legs when they both notice, pretty much in the same instant, that Steve is sporting possibly the biggest erection he’s ever had.  
  
“Um,” Steve mumbles, face flaming. He’s frozen with horror for a second and then manages to stumble to his feet, staggering out towards the elevator, ignoring Thor’s shouts.  
  
He makes it in there and pounds the button for his floor, collapsing against the wall, watching Thor disappear from view as the doors close. When he gets back to his apartment, he makes sure to double-bolt the door, and then, once certain he’s alone – _when is he ever not alone?_ – he collapses onto his bed, wrenches his still-throbbing cock out of his pants, and jerks himself to the most brutally quick orgasm he’s ever had.  
  
\---  
  
It’s too much to hope that Thor won’t want to discuss it, of course. He’s too polite to come straight away, but some hours later, after Steve had passed out in a haze of pain, shame, and satisfaction and then dragged himself into the shower to atone for his sins under scalding-hot water, there’s a knock at his door.  
  
He doesn’t want to open it, but he also doesn’t want this to be the ridiculous misunderstanding that brings about the end of the Avengers, so he squares his shoulders and goes to answer.  
  
Thor is standing there, as he expected, Mjölnir looped around his wrist.  
  
For a moment, neither of them says anything. Then they both start talking at once.  
  
“Thor, I…”  
  
“Steve, I must…”  
  
After a moment’s awkward silence, they try again.  
  
“I’m sorry I…”  
  
“I should have…”  
  
More silence. It’s like playing conversational chicken. What can he say, really? But he has to say something. He’s never seen Thor, who’s normally so poised and relaxed, look so awkward.  
  
“Look. It was an accident. Can we forget about it and move on?”  
  
“I cannot forget about hurting a friend,” Thor says stubbornly. “I should never have insisted on this training. I suspected at the beginning that you were not comfortable with it.”  
  
Actually, Steve being _too_ comfortable with it is what’s landed them in trouble, but if they both want to take it down the route where they pretend they’re talking about the injury and just leave aside the awkward erection, then Steve isn’t going to argue. Maybe they can get through this without having to address the real issue at all.  
  
“Just forget it, Thor. No harm done.”  
  
He turns to go, and Thor steps forward, his hand on the door to prevent Steve from closing it.  
  
“Why do you do this, Steve? Push us away?”  
  
Steve blinks and takes a step back, surprised at the question.  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“Yes, you do. You do what you have to for the team, whenever you are here and not on some wild chase following your friend. I do not mean that you are not a good leader. I too have responsibilities that take me elsewhere, I understand. But as soon as you have done what is needed, then you flee back to your apartment. Alone.”  
  
“I just…I have a lot...” He can’t deny it, that’s the thing. The words die on his tongue.  
  
“I did hope that this might be a way to reach out to you. If we could spend time together one-on-one…that we might have a chance to talk. That you might find it easier to open up without the others. But all it seemed to be doing was injuring you.”  
  
Steve is touched by Thor’s thoughtfulness, but he still can’t face having this conversation. “Well, it’s difficult to…”  
  
Thor overrides him. “I suspected you were doing it on purpose. Getting in the way of the lightning, trying to punish yourself. Until today.”  
  
Oh, so he _does_ want to talk about it. Steve feels himself flush crimson, and wishes Thor would take his hand off the door. He doesn’t know what to say. Should he deny it? Slam the door in Thor’s face? Try to bluff about it? Before he can decide, Thor is speaking again.  
  
“You don’t need to be ashamed of enjoying it, Steve.”  
  
It takes the words a moment to reach his brain, and he has to blink when they do. But there’s no mockery in Thor’s expression, only openness and acceptance.

“I can see you enjoy the feeling of electricity on your skin. There is no shame in that. Properly used, it can give great pleasure. I know this myself.”

Steve can feel his face flushing at _that_ thought. “But…”

“Is this something you would wish to share with me?”

He can’t believe that Thor’s so relaxed about this; about wanting it at all, about _him_ wanting it, any of it. How can he want that? He could have _anyone_ ; has someone, in fact. Why would he want Steve?

“But…we’re teammates. We can’t…we shouldn’t…?” Unwillingly, he raises his voice at the end of the sentence, hating himself for turning it into a question.  
  
“Steve, I know we are never going to hold each other’s hearts,” Thor says, and it would sound stupid coming from anyone else, but somehow from him it sounds like poetry. “I know who you are waiting for, and I would never seek to take his place. And I have my lady in London, and to her I shall always return. But you are lonely, and you need not be. If we were to speak of spending some enjoyable time together, something to bring us both release, and also joy…I cannot see how anyone would begrudge us that.”  
  
Really, Steve thinks, everyone rags on Thor for being oblivious to subtle things, but it’s all bullshit; he can clearly see straight into _him_ , at any rate. It’s so, so tempting, and he wants it, he wants it so badly, and if he lets himself think he can have it, he might never recover. But he doesn’t resist as Thor steps forwards, right into his personal space, and he holds his ground, lifts his head, tilts it. He feels the electricity jump between their lips a split-second before they touch, and then Thor’s mouth is on his, warm, sure, inviting. As their tongues meet, he feels a gentle flash pass through his whole body, not a shock, but a wave, lighting him up with sensation.  
  
When they break apart, his breath is shaky, and his face is tingling.  
  
He takes a moment, just a moment, to bask in being the full focus of Thor’s smile, and then he dives back in, looping an arm around Thor’s neck to keep him close. It’s been such a long time since he kissed someone and meant it. He won’t count that time with Natasha; the difference between that and this is like night and day. They stand necking in the hallway for long minutes, and Steve feels the electricity flowing through him like blood, reaching all his extremities. It’s not painful; it’s like being thawed out, finally being brought back to the right temperature several years after his actual defrosting.  
  
“How are you doing that?” he asks, when he finally feels he’s had enough to risk taking a break.   
  
“Doing what?”  
  
Thor looks innocent, but Steve can see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  
  
“That,” he says, running his fingers gently up and down Thor’s back in imitation of what he’s feeling. “The…tingling.”  
  
“It is merely a side-effect of being the god of thunder.”  
  
Steve frowns. “But you’ve touched me before and I haven’t felt it.”  
  
“Well, I have to turn it on,” Thor intones, looking very innocent and serious, and Steve _knows_ he’s kidding him now, there’s _no way_ he doesn’t know the double meaning of that.  
  
Thor holds his gaze for a few moments before even he can’t keep a straight face any more, and he bursts out laughing.  
  
“I am sorry, I could not resist.”

Steve grins back, unable to begrudge Thor the joke. “So how does it work? Why don’t I feel the lightning every time you touch me? And how do you know you won’t kill me with it?”  
  
Thor considers. “Mjölnir is more subtle than that, my friend. As long as I am holding it, I have the power to use the lightning. And I have held it for centuries; even I am not so slow-witted that it did not occur to me to test its capabilities, find other uses for it as well as violent ones. Hammers can build as well as destroy. Gentleness, sometimes – ” Thor pauses to brush his lips against Steve’s again, and another spark jumps between them that makes Steve gasp “– can be as convincing as strength.”  
  
OK, if Steve hadn’t already wanted to go to bed with Thor, this would have been what would have won him over. “Have you been practising that smooth talk for centuries too?”  
  
“Perhaps. Is it working?”  
  
Steve laughs. “Yeah, I think so. Though you’d have gotten me there without it.”  
  
“You only want me for my hammer?”  
  
Thor has the greatest deadpan going, it’s kind of ridiculous. “Absolutely.”  
  
“Then let me show you what it can do.”  
  
Despite Thor’s commanding tone, he still leaves it to Steve to lead the way, so Steve does, taking him by the hand and dragging him inside, slamming the door shut behind them and then bolting it for good measure. Thor raises an eyebrow.  
  
“You do not wish to be interrupted?”  
  
“Kind of a moot point when Stark can just fly in through the window, but it’s a gesture.”  
  
Thor laughs. “I am sure Stark has better things to do than spy on us. Although,” he drops his voice conspiratorially, “we could give him quite the show, I am sure.”  
  
Steve shivers. “Yeah?”  
  
“Yes.” Thor tucks the hammer into his belt and kisses him again, crowding him against the locked door, hands resting on his hips and fingertips burrowing under his t-shirt. The contact of Thor’s fingers on his bare skin sends more electricity skittering through him, and he bites down on the tip of Thor’s tongue in retaliation.  
  
Thor makes a low growl into Steve’s mouth and breaks away, his fingers gripping him harder. Despite his earlier orgasm, Steve’s hard again, has been hard since Thor showed up in his doorway. He feels an answering hardness as Thor grinds up against him, and he steps back, surprised.  
  
“See how you are making me impatient?” Thor murmurs. Then he takes in Steve’s expression and grins. “You cannot think that I do not want you? That this is for your benefit only?”  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Why is it so difficult for you to believe that I may enjoy your company? That I may wish to bring you pleasure out of my own desire as well as for yours?”  
  
“Well, because you’re –“ Steve breaks off and gestures at Thor, “– and I’m, and…” He’s not sure where he’s going with this.  
  
“Let me reassure you, my dear friend, I have wanted you for a long time. Of course, you are hideous by Asgardian standards, but my options here are limited, with the Lady Jane in London, and Stark was busy this evening.”  
  
Steve feels his mouth fall open, and then Thor explodes into booming laughter.  
  
“You make this too easy, Steve.”  
  
He laughs sheepishly. “Sorry.”  
  
“Where can we go where you will be comfortable?” Thor asks, to take the sting from his teasing, and Steve realises with a jolt that this is the first time Thor’s been in his apartment, despite him having lived here for months. The first time anyone’s been in for weeks, since Sam and Natasha teamed up to shame him into hosting them for pizza and 80s movies. Has it really been that long since he had visitors?  
  
“You don’t have to, we can just do it here. Trust me, this ain’t exactly gonna take long.”  
  
“Yes, it will,” Thor says. “I intend to take my time.”  
  
“But you said…”  
  
“Just because this is mainly for pleasure does not mean we need to rush.” Goddamnit, how can Thor read him so effortlessly? “Nor need we limit ourselves to doing this only once, if the first time does not satisfy you. So. Tell me where I can make you most comfortable, Steve.”  
  
The command in his voice is unmistakable; it sends another shiver down Steve’s spine. He nods, holding out his hand.  
  
“My room,” he says. No contest, really, as it’s the softest surface in an apartment that’s almost entirely lacking in them; besides, that’s where the lube is, and he thinks he can allow himself to believe that things are going to get that far, now.  
  
Once they reach his room, Steve clicks the light on and closes the door gently, turning to face Thor.  
  
“May I?”  
  
Steve nods, lifting up his arms, and Thor pulls his t-shirt over his head. It’s warm; Steve swears he can almost feel the electricity crackling in the air and sparking on his skin. Thor also strips to the waist, the hammer still tucked safely in his jeans, and Steve feels a familiar, decades-old sense of inadequacy next to him.  
  
“You have nothing to feel ashamed of,” Thor reminds him. “You deserve to feel good, Steve. And as I ought to have told you already, instead of teasing you so shamefully, you are very beautiful.”  
  
He ducks his head away awkwardly, unable to bear that much sincerity. He has to say something, he can’t just stand here, so he blurts out the first thing he can think of.  
  
“You don’t have to worry about it hurting. I can…I can take pain. I don’t mind it.”  
  
Thor cocks his head to one side. “Do you like it?”  
  
Steve shrugs. “Some, yes.”  
  
“Then I shall give you some, and no more. As I said before, there is much pleasure to be had from this.”  
  
Thor raises Mjölnir and touches the tip of it to the centre of Steve’s chest, and a spark jumps between his nipples, hardening them instantly. Steve whimpers involuntarily, and when Thor gives the hammer a little push, he drops to sit obediently on the bed.  
  
“Where would you like me to touch you?” Thor asks, his voice rough. Steve feels small like this, vulnerable, but also, he realises, safe. He trusts Thor to take care of him, to give him what he needs.  
  
“A-anywhere you like.”

Thor shakes his head gently. “Not good enough, my friend. I can see you have been thinking about this for some time. Let me give you what you want. It would give me great pleasure also.”

Steve has to close his eyes to do it, but he does as Thor asks.

“Can you...on my skin? Just...all over? I want to feel it.”  
  
Somehow, Thor understands this, and rewards his sputtering ineloquence with another kiss that leaves him trembling again. Then, placing his hands on his shoulders, he guides him to turn so that his head is over the pillows, then shoves him down and straddles him, touching Mjölnir to the centre of his chest once more. Another jolt of lightning, slightly more forceful this time, and then Thor ducks down and traces its path with his tongue, and Steve whines.  
  
When Thor bites down on one of his nipples, he screams.  
  
He comes back to himself a moment later, and he’s damp and sticky in his jeans.  
  
Thor smirks. “I see you enjoyed that.”  
  
He nods fervently, still feeling light-headed, and Thor takes the tip of his hammer and gently runs it over Steve’s chest. It leaves gentle tingles in its wake, the slimmest raised red lines of stimulated skin, mapping over his body like veins. It’s the sweetest, gentlest torture, and Steve squirms as Thor paints electric patterns all over his upper body, following with nips, licks, and kisses.  
  
When Thor reaches his waistband, he asks “May I?” again, and Steve gasps out a strangled “ _Yes_ ,” reaching up to help him undo his belt and flies. Together, they get them open and Steve struggles out of his wet jeans and boxers. His cock is still hard; he can feel it pulsing with how much he wants Thor to touch it. With how much he wants Mjölnir on it.  
  
Thor just looks at him, and Steve knows he can tell exactly what he wants, and that he’s holding off giving it to him so that Steve will have to ask again.  
  
He wants to beg, but he won’t, not yet; he’ll see whether he can push Thor a little further. Thor is holding Mjölnir a few inches above his dick, and Steve can feel the energy radiating down from it, a gentle glow of heat. Thor’s other hand is on his hip, strong, powerful, holding him down. It’s too far away for him to reach, even when he bucks his hips up. He’s watching him steadily still, a slight smirk around his lips, his eyes alight with a subtle mischief, daring him to say something.  
  
He lowers the hammer a fraction, and Steve shudders. _OK, Thor. You win_.  
  
“ _Please_.”  
  
Thor’s hand shakes. A small spark leaps out of the end of the hammer and makes contact with Steve’s skin, skittering between his hips and over his dick. He yelps, and Thor pulls his hand back.  
  
“Too much?”  
  
“No!” It’s strong, intense, but it’s not painful; just a lot to deal with all at once. Especially as he’s been wanting this for weeks. He takes a deep breath in, his teeth pressed together. His dick is tingling, and his lifts his hips as far as he’s able to, seeking out the contact again.  
  
Thor lowers Mjölnir again so that one corner of it is resting on the crest of Steve’s hip. It’s vibrating softly, the feeling humming through his skin. He strokes it over Steve’s hipbones, smoothing across his lower stomach, down his thighs. Everywhere but where Steve really wants it, because he’s still a tease, and he still hasn’t asked specifically for what he wants. Heat blooms all over his body as Thor traces over his skin, still holding him down with the other hand so that all he can do is take it, not guide it. Thor is constantly watching his face, checking to see he is still giving him pleasure. The intensity of it makes Steve’s face burn just like his body.  
  
“It takes a lot of trust, to permit someone to do this,” Thor says quietly. “Not something everyone would allow.”  
  
“I trust you,” Steve says, because he does. The list of people he trusts is short, especially following the fall of SHIELD, but Thor is definitely on it.  
  
“I am honoured to hear it.” Thor ducks down and kisses him, swift and sweet. “And I will show you how much.”  
  
Then he brings the edge of Mjölnir to the tip of Steve’s dick.  
  
The merest touch of the warm metal causes a sensation is so intense, he thinks he might pass out. Then Thor strokes the hammer up and down his dick, and it catches in places on the stickiness from where he came before. The pressure is very, very light, and there’s almost no electricity yet; it’s just vibration, a bit like the feeling when someone hums around your cock during a suck-job. It’s like he’s lighting him up from the inside, making everything glow. Thor lifts his other hand from Steve’s hip and brings it up to his dick, cupping it against the hammer, creating a cocoon, and Steve holds very, very still.  
  
Thor frowns in concentration, and then there’s a gentle tingle, the electricity between Mjölnir and Thor’s hand like nothing Steve has ever felt. Thor just holds him, holds the hammer there and holds the electricity around his cock, and somehow knowing how vulnerable he is like this, how much damage Thor could do to him and yet how gently he’s touching him, combined with the intensity of the sensation has him coming again with a noise he’s never made before, low and gritted and almost like an animal, not recognisable as his own voice.  
  
Thor holds him there for the duration of his orgasm, which can only be a few seconds, but feels like hours, or maybe days. It’s exquisite, a balance between pleasure and pain so fine that he’s reduced to nothing but tingling nerve endings and deep, shuddering breaths.

“Tell me how you feel, Steve.”

Steve laughs. “I’m good. _Really_ good.”

Thor grins at him. “Another?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Tell me how.”

It’s getting easier, asking for things, although he still has to swallow and look away when he’s actually speaking. He doesn’t manage to look at Thor’s face when he says “can you use it on my ass?”, but the fact that he’s said it at all feels like a big step forward. When he finally brings himself to make eye contact again, Thor is beaming at him, looking ridiculously proud of him, given what he just asked him to do and how depraved he currently feels.

“I do not advise penetration with it,” Thor says, and Steve hastens to shake his head in a panic; that’s not what he asked.

“No, no. That’s not what I meant. Just...touch me with it? There?”

“So even you have some self-preservation,” Thor teases. “Interesting. But highly advisable, in this case. I shall be gentle, do not fear. When controlled, the sensation is second to none.”

After another kiss, Thor lifts Steve’s legs one by one, bending his knees, exposing his asshole. Steve’s cock almost leaps back to full hardness immediately, and he doesn’t know whether to be embarrassed or proud. Thor raises an eyebrow, and they both laugh.

“I see you are serious about wanting this.”

Steve doesn’t answer in words, because Thor is now stroking over him with Mjölnir, and he’s given over to experiencing the sensation. His pelvis is like a cradle of lightning, the electricity dancing over his skin like thousands of tiny little touches. The vibration is like nothing he’s ever experienced before, and when Thor nudges the hammer over his perineum and onto his asshole, he gives a little whimper. Nat has explained to him about vibrators in this century, and he owns one which he’s used occasionally, in lonely, miserable, furtive moments, but anything it could do pales in comparison to this.

Steve settles back into the bed, feeling comfortable and relaxed for the first time in he can’t remember how long. His teammate is running his magic lightning hammer over his dick, balls, and asshole, just because he asked him to, and it feels _really, really good._ When he thinks about it, the future is a ridiculous place. He giggles, feeling light-headed.

Thor is gradually upping the intensity of the lightning. What had started off as a gentle tingle is now increasing in force, concentrating on the area around his asshole. It ratchets up, getting stronger and stronger, and Steve stops giggling and can only gasp.

“Would you care to touch yourself?” Thor asks, so polite it’s as if he’s offering him refreshments as part of some complicated Asgardian ceremony, and Steve does, reaching down to grip himself in one trembling hand. It doesn’t take much, just a few rough pulls, as Thor presses the entire head of the hammer down hard over his ass, zinging through to his prostate with a single, targeted bolt.

Steve comes with a long, low cry, his eyes screwed shut. When it’s over, he feels wrung-out, exhausted, aching like he’s just gone ten rounds in the most satisfying way. His stomach is a mess, covered in come, there’s a ringing in his ears, and his vision is a little blurry. He wants to say something, but “thank you” seems woefully inadequate, and he can’t think of anything else, so he just lies there panting and gasping and waiting for the room to stop spinning.

When Thor gets up from beside him, he feels pathetically bereft, to the extent that he makes an involuntary whimper. This is the closest he’s been to another person in such a long time, and he’s not ready to be alone just yet.

“Thor? Could you…” He stops, swallowing, and starts again; if the events of today have taught him anything, it’s that he needs to ask if he wants something. “Please. Stay.”

“I am going nowhere, Steve. Lie still. I merely wanted to fetch you some water, and something to clean you up.”

“Oh.” Steve relaxes for a moment, and then something else occurs to him. “Don’t you want to…? I mean, you didn’t...”

Thor smiles, his eyes alight with promise. “I will, later. You may be sure of that. But now, you need to rest, and I will stay with you.”

“Yes. I’d like that.”

“Very well. I shall return in a moment.” Thor kisses his brow, and he’s back in the blink of an eye, wiping Steve down with a warm washcloth, then holding a bottle of cool water to his lips. Steve drinks gratefully, enjoying the feeling of being looked after. Thor turns his attention to Mjölnir, wiping it down with a second washcloth and placing it carefully by the door. Then he unbuttons his jeans, shoving them down so he’s just in his boxers, and climbs into bed beside Steve, pulling him securely into his arms and holding him close against his chest.

Lying like this, Steve can feel Thor’s dick against his leg, and he gives a little shiver of anticipation for later. Even when he’s only half-hard, he’s huge. Steve wonders whether Thor will want to fuck him, and he sincerely hopes that he will.

“I am very much looking forward to later,” Thor whispers in his ear.

“Me too,” Steve mumbles sleepily. Somehow, despite everything, he’s drifting off, something he wouldn’t have thought possible with a nearly naked Thor in his bed, but he’s so exhausted and satisfied that he can barely keep his eyes open. Besides, the sooner he rests, the sooner he can recover enough to do it all again, and more. Thor’s breathing is slow and even, comforting, safe, and Steve falls into the easiest sleep he’s had in months.

Through the window, a ray of moonlight gleams on Mjölnir’s polished silver surface, like a knowing wink.


End file.
